Possession
by Lerafea2
Summary: [RyomaJirou[Sequel to 'Warmth] "Merry Christmas, Koi, and Happy belated Birthday." Just who is the seme in the relationship anyway?


**Possession**

By KRYSTAL

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis

**A/N: **Once again, this isn't much… Just a short one-shot I felt inspired to write. It's a sequel to **Warmth **which I posted just yesterday, but it can be read as a ficlet on its own I think. I hope you enjoy! R&R!

HAPPY BELATED B'DAY (And Christmas) TO RYOMA AND EVERYONE ELSE OUT THERE!

**Warning: **Fluff, Yaoi and OOCness

--------------

Jirou rubbed his eyes sleepily and sat up, taking in his surroundings with something akin to surprise and awe. Where was he? He had never been here before… had he?

"Awake?"

Startled, he leaned down onto his elbows and bent his head back to look behind him and saw an amused Ryoma Echizen carrying two glasses of what looked like warm milk.

"You know, normal people would usually just turn around instead of doing that."

But the Hyotei 2nd singles player simply giggled and flopped ungraciously down on his back once more. The green-haired youth shook his head in mock exasperation and handed the blonde a glass. It _was _warm milk.

"Mmmmm…"

"You're gonna spill milk all over yourself if you don't sit up soon."

"Hai," the blonde chirped. It seemed that around Echizen, the older boy was either sleeping or in an extra hyper mood. He sat down next to the chocolate-eyed youth and was promptly made a cushion by Jirou. Shifting slightly, he placed an arm around the taller boy so that he could drink the milk more comfortably. It had nothing to do with the fact that he liked the feeling of Jirou snuggling up to him.

"Ne, Ryoma-kun?"

"Hmmm?" the tawny-eyed boy responded distractedly, realizing that the blonde had been calling him by his first name all the while. Growing up in America, he was used to being called directly with his given name by acquaintances. But this was Japan… and aside from those two really annoying girls….

"Is it still Christmas?"

Echizen glanced at the clock. _11.36._

"Yes."

"Oh…"

The tennis prodigy glanced down at companion and realized that he was falling asleep. Tightening his arm around the blonde, Echizen leaned down and buried his nose in the soft sun-kissed curls and inhaled deeply. The pleasant lingering smell of lavender shampoo filled his nostrils as the older boy made an odd content sound in his throat.

"I forgot to do something yesterday."

_Yesterday? _

"What?"

"Mmmm… too comfortable to move right now."

"Jirou," Echizen nudged the older boy. "If you have to do something, you should do it now. Especially if it's something important."

"Un… It's really important!" the blonde sat up, almost whacking the shorter boy in the eye. But the chocolate-eyed boy didn't notice, opting to stare at the other boy in something akin to amazement and surprise. "You called me by my name!"

"Che," Echizen snorted. "You've been calling me by my name all this while haven't you? Why can't I do the same thing?"

Jirou broke out into a smile. Such a large, jubilant and carefree smile that made Echizen simply stare and blink. Then, without thinking, he leaned down and covered the other boy's lips with his own.

The kiss was gentle and caressing, even when Echizen slipped his tongue into the other boy's mouth to explore it thoroughly. Closing his eyes, Jirou allowed the younger boy to claim his tongue and mouth as though the young tennis prodigy were claiming him as his own. Jirou found that he didn't mind… He didn't mind at all.

Pulling back and panting, Echizen eyed the other boy cautiously. He had never done that before. But then again, he had never felt like this before. Felt like… what?

His chest constricted every time he was near Jirou, like he couldn't breathe as his heart rate went up several notches.

"Merry Christmas, Ryoma."

"Merry Christmas," the Seigaku freshman murmured quietly, his smirk firmly in place until the other boy leaned down again to claim another kiss.

This one was harsher, like a battle for dominance. Their tongues swirled, fought, found and claimed in places neither of them new existed. Jirou backed down first, allowing Ryoma to tilt his head back and plunder his mouth more thoroughly.

When they pulled back, Jirou grinned, panting heavily.

"I like your kisses," he told the boy matter-of-factly.

Ryoma smirked and swiped the blonde's lips with his tongue. "Then you had better not let anyone else give you kisses, or I'll never give you anymore."

Jirou nodded immediately. "Of course."

The green-haired boy smiled, a true, genuine smile as he leaned his forehead against the taller boy's cap of curls.

"I'm warning you first though," he murmured. "I'm very possessive."

"That suits me just fine," Jirou agreed, making another contented noise in his throat. "I really like you, Ryoma."

It seemed that the older boy could surprise him at every turn, but Echizen simply smiled and replied in a soft voice. "I like you too."

It seemed, that on that cold, Christmas day, he had found warmth, love, and _happiness. _

"Jirou, didn't you say you had something important to do?" The blonde was clearly ready to fall asleep but his eyes snapped open once more at that statement.

"Of course!" Ryoma watched as his boyfriend reached into the inner-pocket of his coat, pulled out a cellphone and rapidly punch numbers in.

"Atobe!" Jirou exclaimed into the phone when the other line was picked up. "I won't be going over to your house today. Gomen!"

Ryoma frowned. Monkey King?

"Un. Tell Shishido to save me a piece! Oh, and Kabaji knows where all the presents I bought are."

"Hehehe," the blonde glanced at Ryoma and reached out to smooth the crease between his forehead. "I'm busy."

"Un, busy with my boyfriend," the blonde laughed as Ryoma looked away, resisting the urge to smile. "Secret!"

"Hai, hai, Atobe-san. Jya!"

"Well, that's done," Jirou grinned as he flopped down on his back again with Ryoma as his pillow.

"Jirou, were you supposed to make that call yesterday?"

"Hmmm? Oh, yes. But Atobe's Christmas parties last the whole week so it really doesn't matter. 'Sides that wasn't the important thing I forgot to do.

"Then what was it?"

The blonde smiled sleepily, reached into the same pocket and pulled out a small, delicately wrapped package and handed it to Ryoma before reaching in and pulling out an identical package, handing it to the green-haired boy as well.

"Merry Christmas, Koi," Jirou told him, smiling as the other boy's cheeks started to fill with red. "And Happy belated Birthday."

Ryoma's eyes widened a fraction as he stared at the Hyotei player. "How did you know?"

"Ano… Fuji-san told me!"

"Oh."

"Open it, open it!"

The freshman did so and paused when he pulled out two identical _Winz_ jewellery boxes from the 2 packages. Opening one, he slowly lifted out a silver chain with a delicate heart-shaped pendant a small word engraved on it.

_Jirou _It read in a small and intricate elegant script.

In the other box was a similar necklace, with his name carved in the same script.

Picking up the first pendent, Jirou sat up and clasped it about the younger boy's neck before putting the other chain in Ryoma's palm and turning around so that he could put it on for him.

Ryoma did so without hesitation and smiled when the boy fell back onto him and snuggled close, preparing to fall back to sleep. As the blonde slept, Ryoma cleared up the wrapping paper and put the boxes on the coffee table beside him before he leaned back against the couch and fingered the necklace.

It seemed, that his boyfriend was as possessive as he was.

Oddly, Ryoma didn't mind it one bit.

Owari

261204


End file.
